1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to securing devices, and in particular a magnetic door latch repair kit and method for a residential mailbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential and other exterior mailboxes are typically mounted on elevated supports, such as posts. A common type of mailbox includes an elongated body with a hinged door that folds down during mail drop-off and pickup. The door is commonly secured when closed at the top by a latch mounted on the mailbox body. The latch may be of plastic or metal construction. Over time the latch may become broken or ineffective due to use and/or exposure to the atmosphere. Broken or ineffective latches prevent the door from remaining closed or allow the door to be opened by the wind. An unintentionally opened mailbox can expose the contents to damage from the elements, becoming lost, being carried away by the wind or being an easy target for theft. What is needed is a magnetic latch repair kit and mailbox latch repair method for replacing or supplementing existing mailbox latches.
In rural areas, roadside mailboxes are often located some distance from the farmhouses and other residences that they serve. Moreover, rural area mailboxes are typically exposed to the elements, and are thus susceptible to rust, corrosion and ultraviolet radiation damage, all of which can render the original mailbox door latches ineffective, with consequent loss of mail items.
Heretofore there has not been available a magnetic latch repair kit and mailbox latch repair method with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.